Nature Transformation
Nature Transformation (Seishitsu Henka; English TV: Change in Chakra Nature) is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the nature of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities. Basic Nature Transformations The Five Elements Nature Transformations (Godai Seishitsu Henka) are the most fundamental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each nature is naturally weaker than one nature and stronger than another: *Fire Release (Katon) is strong against Wind but weak against Water. *Wind Release (Fūton) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. *Lightning Release (Raiton) is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. *Earth Release (Doton) is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. *Water Release (Suiton) is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique. A similar principle applies in how technique of the same element interact, what is called counterbalancing (Sōsai). If two techniques of the same nature and the same level are used against each other, they will cancel each other out, as when Lightning Release: False Darkness is deflected with Lightning Cutter. However, if the two techniques have different levels, the higher-level technique will not only prevail but will grow stronger from interaction with the weaker, as when Amaterasu (the highest level Fire Release technique) grew stronger by absorbing an opposing Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Affinity In general, every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha Clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra: when the paper is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it will react according to the chakra's latent nature: *'Fire': the paper will ignite and turn to ash. *'Wind': the paper will split in two. *'Lightning': the paper will wrinkle. *'Earth': the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. *'Water': the paper will become wet/damp. Combined Nature Transformations By using two or three basic natures simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature with unique properties that wouldn't exist on its own. However, doing this requires a kekkei genkai or, if three natures are used, a kekkei tōta. In the Naruto anime, it is further stated that those with the ability to combine the elemental nature transformations possess an affinity for the chakra natures they must simultaneously use. Yin & Yang Trivia * References Category:Chakra Category:Techniques Category:Important Terms